warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lenz
The Lenz is a Corpus bow with several unique mechanics. It has a built-in ammo mutation to compensate for its rather small ammo pool, and it fires special bolts that inflict weak procs within a eight-meter radius before exploding and dealing a large amount of damage within six-meters. The blueprint is available through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all bows, behind . **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Tied with for highest critical chance of all bows. **Can achieve orange critical hits with a rank 4 . *Arrow explodes on impacting a surface or enemy. **Direct arrow impacts have a high chance to proc and stagger enemies. **Initial explosion has a guaranteed proc in a 8''' meter radius when impacting enemies or surfaces. **'''1.3 seconds after the effect, another explosion occurs in a 6''' meter radius, dealing very high damage. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate effect. *Innate two polarities. *Fire rate mods apply double their bonuses. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Inflicts self damage if the arrow is fired too close to the user: the proc on the arrow's impact, and the damage from the resulting explosion. This renders the Lenz less suited for close-quarters combat. ** explosion does not occur if the arrow hits allies. **Cannot equip . *Damage cannot be increased with or mods. **The bolt only deals damage, while the explosions only do and then damage, therefore the explosions do not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Low status chance. *Slowest charge speed of all bows. **Cannot be fired at partial charge. **If the bow is charged but not fired for more than a few seconds, the charge will be lost. *Low ammo pool. *Built-in effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, regardless of type. *Alarming for a bow, making it ill-suited for stealth gameplay. Notes *Cannot use the bow-exclusive mod. *The self-damage from explosions will only do 30% of the listed damage. *Having an innate arrow ammo mutation effect, the mod is not required with this weapon despite its tiny ammo reserve. However, as the innate mutation effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, the use of this mod is left to the user's discretion. **The weapon is currently able to equip both Arrow Mutation and mods, with stacking effectiveness. The conversion is still limited by the maximum ammo of the weapon however. *There are actually three sources of damage with the weapon. The arrow itself will deal , then a large proc will occur when the arrow hits an enemy or surface, before exploding with damage. This is why if the user adds a single elemental like , the weapon will show both and at the same time. *Enemies killed with the initial arrow's damage are ragdolled and launched forward, dealing the same damage to other enemies in their path. In such cases, the explosion will not arm until the slain enemy's corpse strikes a wall, the floor, or any other piece of level geometry. The arrow will then create its detonation field at the point where the corpse 'lands'. **This function has an additional effect when using any mod that grants Multishot: should multiple arrows strike the same target simultaneously, a second detonation field will be created at the point where the enemy was originally struck. *Punch Through affects the location of the arrow explosions. The weapon's explosions are applied at the final point of contact where the arrow ends rather than whenever the arrow punches through an enemy or object. *Shooting a Sensor Bar activates the explosion. *Lenz will still have its proc effect even if its damage is changed into a secondary elemental damage like . *Additional projectiles caused by Multishot or 's do not inflict self-damage. Tips *While the Lenz has innate ammo mutation, its small ammo pool and low ammo conversion rating means players have to make their shots count. * 's can be used to guard against self-damage. *Shooting 's or a companion's with the Lenz results in its projectiles instantly skipping to the explosion phase (self-damage still applies). * 's Rift Walk can protect from the explosion without having to escape the area of effect, even if already slowed by the initial proc if the player shifts planes quickly enough. *Players that tend to have trouble with other explosive weapons such as , , or similar may find using the Lenz to be far easier. With practice, it is possible to use maneuvers like rolls to evade the primary , even after being inflicted with the weapon's proc. **A simple way for surviving the explosion if caught by the proc is to quickly switch into Operator mode, granting your Warframe invincibility (or 90% damage reduction with an active ability). Using Void Mode allows your Operator to survive as well. *It can be helpful to aim at a nearby surface within the enemy's vicinity and use the Lenz as a timed mine layer. The innate guaranteed proc upon the arrow's impact will minimize enemy potential to escape, allowing the bulk of the damage to reach them most of the time. *Shadow Stalker is immune to the Freeze debuff from the proc, meaning he will be more than fast enough to escape the bubble before the goes off. If you cannot score direct hits, it may be advisable to switch to a different weapon. Trivia *The Lenz is the first bow that is not silent, and also the first bow that cannot equip . *The Lenz's name may be a nod to Emil Lenz, a Russian physicist who studied electromagnetism. He is most commonly known for Lenz's Law. *The pitch of the humming sound played when charging a shot changes with altered fire rates. A higher fire rate results in a more high pitched sound, while a slower fire rate produces a lower pitched sound. *The Corpus text on the bow translates to "AUOKZ", its meaning unknown. Media CorpusBowCodex.png|Lenz in Codex. Lenz Default Arrow.jpg|Lenz' arrow with default colours. Warframe Lenz, Small Mag With a Massive Load - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Lenz Explosive Bow Showcase - 3 Forma (Warframe) Warframe LENZ Bow Discussion & Setup (U21.3.2) Warframe - LENZ - Bow and Bubble 3 forma Warframe - Lenz 4 forma build - Explosive Damage Build Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *While reviewing Bow stats the team has also refreshed all their FX (including the Lenz)! *Adjusted the default holster position of the Lenz Quiver so it sits closer to Warframe's backs. *Fixed the Bow Dryad Skin having misaligned strings when equipped on the Lenz. *Fixed the Lenz jets still appearing when you apply the Dryad Bow Skin. *Fixed arrow skins not showing when equipped with the Lenz. *Fixed shooting Frost’s Snow Globe from the outside with the Lenz resulting in the Blast damage applying twice instead of Cold then Blast. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not making the strap on Lenz's quiver go invisible. *Introduced. }} de:Lenz es:Lenz ru:Ленц Category:Corpus Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Single-Shot Category:Update 21 Category:Weapons with Passives Category:Self Damage Weapons